


Pretty Mouth

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Draco has a pretty mouth.





	Pretty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
> This drabble was originally written as a thank you gift for catrinella.

_You'd think that butter wouldn't melt in his mouth_ , Charlie thought, looking at the pouting mouth and then the pale, smooth shoulders, framed by the delicate straps of the lacy camisole. Draco held his head high, looking at him, his eyes burning in contrast with his cool demeanor. And Charlie knew he wanted to make the pale skin flush with that fire and mush up his sleek hair. He zipped down his jeans, freeing his straining erection and smoothing out the pre-come over the head. _But most of all I want to shove my cock into his pouty, little mouth._


End file.
